


Don't Mess With My Man

by artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01/pseuds/artistic_tattooed_faithful_farmgirl01
Summary: Takes place in Who Are You?... Nick is held at gunpoint by Amy Hendler and is comforted by his protective fiance who is a little understandably angry at someone threatening her man. It is fluff with some Nick angst thrown in there. There is some minor swearing which is why it's rated Teen. I own nothing but the Original Female OC...please enjoy :).





	Don't Mess With My Man

CSI Amaryllis Black was enraged, to say the least as she stormed through the building. Lab Techs and other CSIs gave her wary glances as she stalked pass them on her mission. She was just about to check the breakroom for her “target” when she all but bumped into him on his way out.

She looked up at her supervisor Gil Grissom and asked: “Where is he Griss?”

Grissom’s usually sharp gaze softened slightly as he answered: “He’s in the locker room.”

She thanked him before continuing on to her destination. She flew into the locker room and felt slightly bad when the current occupant jumped to his feet in alarm. She didn’t waste any time as she practically jumped into her fiancé’s arms.

To say that fellow CSI Nick Stokes was surprised to see her...would have been a lie as he knew that someone would have informed her as soon as him and Grissom got back if it wasn’t their supervisor himself. Amaryllis wrapped her arms around Nick tightly and felt her heart sink when she felt the slight tremors in his body.

She whispered, “I got you, Nick, you’re safe now.”

She could feel some tears slide down her neck as he buried his face into her shoulder and just held her tightly. She didn’t judge him for the tears as she knew that he was a naturally sensitive and empathetic person...part of the reason that she was attracted to him in the first place. She held him until he was no longer shaking or crying before she pulled back and looked into his brown eyes.

She asked, “Better now?”

He nodded and answered “Yeah. Especially after seeing you. I really thought I was going to die today Lis...then I began thinking that I would never see you again and started worrying how you would survive that and whether or not you knew how much I loved you.”

Amaryllis looked at Nick and said “That’s understandable Nick. We know that it is a danger of our job, yet we are human therefore we can expect to be scared when we are facing death like that. As to your other thoughts...well I’m not going to worry about how I would survive without you unless by a very slim chance that it happens; then I will worry about it. And yes I do know how much you love me, the ring on my finger proves it to me everytime I look at it. You never fail to make me know how much you love me and how much I mean to you. I have never and will never doubt that Nick.”

Nick wrapped her in a hug and whispered: “I’m glad I have you.”

She stared up into his warm brown eyes and grinned “You better be.”

He smiled at her and then his face turned serious again as he said: “I’m lucky that Grissom came back when he did.”

The anger returned to her green eyes as she answered “Damn right you are. Or we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I would have shot the Hendler bitch for threatening you and killed her where she stood if she would have shot you.”

Nick’s eyes lit up with amusement at her protectiveness and his lips twitched in amusement. She rolled her eyes “Shut up.”

He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head “Don’t ever change Lis.”

He was glad that she could make him laugh after such a serious and emotional day, he knew that she would be there for him no matter what and even more so if a suspect ever drew a gun on him again...he could count on her protectivity like that.

She looked up at him as she bit her lip ring in feigned innocence “Breakfast?”

He grinned at her as he nodded “Breakfast.” He kissed her forehead as he whispered “Thanks for everything Amaryllis...I would be lost without you.”

She kissed his cheek and answered “No problem. That’s what I’m here for.”

Nick grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers as they headed to the car to get breakfast. As they walked Nick kissed her hand and said: “I love you Amaryllis Tempest Black.”

She smiled at him and his slight Texas drawl as she answered: “I love you too Nicholas Stokes.”

It was then that he felt slightly at peace with the girl next to him and was grateful to have someone like her in a job like this...especially when that can chase the ghosts away from the bad case. He noticed that Amaryllis was peaceful and content looking and he wondered if it was for perhaps the first time she was calm like that since their shift had started. Either way, the couple was happy to have each other to ground and support one another.


End file.
